Light and Shadow
by Extraterrestrial
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! PG-13 for language! Especially in the disclaimers and the author's note.
1. Blood is Red

_Disclaimer: Oh boy. I don't own Inu Yasha or Kagome or Sango or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderfully developed characters._

Light and Shadow

Chapter 1

The boy walking down the street didn't talk much to many people. One of those people happened to be dead. Kind of. They had never found her, so he had never found out if she was dead. The boy's name was Inu Yasha; the girl's Kikyo. He had people to talk to besides her, but he didn't open up to other people too often. He did talk, but he never told anyone anything about himself.

He stopped next to a small "shrine" to Kikyo and sat down, making clinking sounds with the chains on his baggy blue jeans. He rested his elbows on his knees and faced the photo of the black-haired girl with blue eyes. He sadly took in every detail of the photo and suddenly thought, '_It's been two years to the day since she disappeared.' _He got a little more saddened by the fact that she was probably dead anyway, but pushed those thoughts away.

"Hey, Kik. What's up?" He asked the picture quietly. "I haven't made any new friends at school recently, but I did meet my new neighbors. It's a family with too many kids. Miroku finally asked Sango out on a date, and she slapped him when he rubbed her ass." He laughed and added, "The little pervert." He was silent for a while as he thought. After a few moments he got up and stretched a little bit.

He didn't say anything else, but promised to come back after school to tell her more. As he walked off he heard a noise behind him that sounded like a dog rustling in the bushes. As he turned to look he saw a flash of orange the color of a fox. He just cocked an eyebrow and continued walking. He heard the rustling again and just blew the noise off this time. Suddenly he felt someone behind him and turned fast enough to catch it.

A little fire-headed boy covered in dirt hung from his grip. Inu Yasha arranged his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. After glaring at the little boy, he finally started.

"Who are you, kid?" The little boy just stuck out his tongue. "Oh, come on you little brat, why were you following me?" The boy was silent for a moment before answering.

"You can call me Shippo, and get your hands off of me. What are you doing talking to a picture?" Inu Yasha growled.

"That's none of your business, brat! Besides, you didn't tell _me_ what _you_ were doing here."

"I don't have to tell you what I was doing here, I'm a little kid. Now let me go!"

Inu Yasha flashed him an evil grin, "Alright…" As soon as he had finished saying it Shippo's butt had thumped as it hit the ground. Inu Yasha turned and went back to walking as soon as he heard it. He was satisfied. He didn't worry about the little boy anymore as he walked to school.

* * *

Once at school, he sat in the corner of the gym furthest away from people. Miroku sat at his side, smiling at every female who passed and happened to go to school.

"Would you stop being a perv for 5 seconds? It gets annoying…" Inu Yasha put down his friend's hand as he waved at a group of giggling ninth graders. "Besides, it's clear that not all women like you, look at Sango; she doesn't fall for your tricks. And whenever you try to use them, she hits you."

"Love can hurt sometimes," Miroku said in an all-knowing voice. "Especially if you're in a relationship with Sango." Soon a frying pan abruptly came down on Miroku's head and the black-haired girl walked up with a smirk and lifted the frying pan from the twitching boy's head. She sat down in front of them and glared at Miroku for a short while before talking.

"Yeah, love hurts, but only when you deserve it, you pervert," she said matter-of-factly. "Love could be less painful if you didn't cause yourself so much trouble. So you better stop going for other girls if you truly wish to date me." She finally stopped glaring.

"Do they actually let you bring a frying pan to school?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, yes they do. So what's up with you Inu Yasha?" When the boy just shrugged, she heaved a sigh. "Come _on _Inu Yasha, you have to start talking sometime. I mean, everyone else has gotten over it already."

Inu Yasha hesitated before saying: "Everyone else didn't love her like I did. Everyone else didn't even really care for her. She was 'Kikyo, the school goddess,' to everyone else, but she was a person to me. No one else saw that." He turned so that a black wall of hair stood in the way of Sango's making up. She just sighed again, and wondered why Inu Yasha still held hope of any kind. It was no use, Kikyo had to be dead by now.

Inu Yasha got up and just walked to another unoccupied corner so he could be alone. "They just don't get it," he told the wall hopelessly. "I loved her before she left, and I love her now that she's gone. I don't know if I could love anyone else. Not that you care, you're just a wall; you don't worry about your brothers and sisters, your friends, your family. You don't have fears because, no matter what, you're still a wall… A stupid wall without thought."

He said nothing else and didn't move until the bell rang. He walked to class thoughtfully, knowing full well what Sango had meant and that he shouldn't get mad at her. But it wasn't her problem, even if she was trying to fix it. Lots of people tried to help him, but nobody ever got through. '_Soon_,' he thought, '_people will start giving up. They'll have to when I don't respond.' _He remembered being happy before Kikyo had gotten kidnapped.

He couldn't get rid of memories of her, that's why he visited her shrine every morning. He remembered that she would always come back for him. She had promised.

* * *

School was uneventful for Inu Yasha, and he liked it that way. He hadn't said another word to Miroku or Sango, but he figured he would apologize tomorrow. He stopped off at Kikyo's shrine and told her what had happened that morning. He picked a small yellow weed from beside the compilation of candles, flowers, and photographs and twirled it in his fingers.

"I guess I'm not who I used to be, huh?" He dropped the flower at the bottom of the shrine. "They don't understand why I can't get over you; why I don't talk to anyone." '_I don't think I know either_', he thought suddenly to himself. '_I just cut myself off from the world when she left. Like I was trying to disappear as well. Pulled a disappearing act in front of everyone. Like a freaking magician.'_ He stood and left, heading to the park. No one would be at the park, so he could do whatever he wanted.

He walked in and went to lie on top of the monkey bars. As he stared at the sky, he didn't think. He just sat there. Soon everything was receding into the background, his own mind clearly taking over. He watched the sky, but it seemed bluer, and the clouds a more vibrant white. He felt a darkness trying to consume him and looked over his shoulder.

Nothing was there; when he looked back toward the sky, it wasn't. He had receded into an area free of color; free of life. He was inside his mind. There was color around, but he could feel it more than see it. He couldn't see anything. No dark, no light, no gray areas. No color, no people, no sky, no ground. He was floating in nothingness. He felt a strange satisfaction to have found this.

Suddenly there was ground beneath his feet and sky above his own, but not the sky and ground of the playground. Here was another world entirely, a world inside his mind. There were no other people, just him. He saw something in the distance and walked up to it. Standing before him was a fifty-foot-tall dragon with gray-blue scales and light brown eyes matching his own.

He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to it at all before he came back to reality. A fine line had been crossed and now he could feel that other world there. The dragon seemed to be the only thing there for now. He might be able to add people and decided to try that later. He hopped off the monkey bars and began walking home when he noticed something odd. There was a girl on the other side of the park.

He ran over there to see what she was doing but stopped when he got close. She was the spitting image of Kikyo, but her clothing was different. Instead of wearing blue jeans, the girl wore a green knee-length skirt, and instead of a T-shirt, she wore a white button-up blouse. Inu Yasha stared in utter confusion. "K… Kikyo?" The girl looked up confused.

"No… Who are you?" She seemed hospitable. Inu Yasha was dumbfounded.

"Is your name Kikyo?" He was sure it was Kikyo. It had to be!

"No, it's Kagome. Who are you, anyway?"

"I… I'm Inu Yasha. I could have sworn you were this girl I knew." He turned to walk away.

"You can sit down if you want; it's not like I have many friends." He stopped and came back. He sat down, blushing. "Hey, isn't Kikyo the name of that girl that disappeared a couple years back? Were you friends with her?" He sat silently. Now that he looked at her, she looked very different from Kikyo in many ways. Her hair was not as straight-edged as Kikyo's had been. Her eyes were also bigger and a different, lighter shade of blue. She was still just as pre… _No! She'd never be as pretty as Kikyo!_

"No thanks. Now that I think about it, you look nothing like her." Inu Yasha stood and began to walk away, but was stopped by a clear-toned voice.

"Who is she?" Kagome yelled across the field. "Get back here! You have no right to just leave me here when you walked up to me in the first place!"

"What do you mean, 'no right'?" Inu Yasha turned back. "You don't know me, so how can you claim any right on anything that has anything to do with me?"

"Oh, I'll claim something…" Kagome muttered dangerously under her breath. "Stupid boy." At that she stalked off angrily.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Inu Yasha turned and began walking back to his house, head held high. He almost didn't see the police officer at his front door. Stopping mainly out of confusion, he stared at the cop for five minutes before walking to join him at the front door of his house. "So, who are you looking for?" he asked casually.

"A possible suspect to a murder. May I ask you your name?" The policeman had such an air around him, Inu Yasha just had to poke fun.

"Why yes, sir, you may. That doesn't quite mean I'll answer. What's the name of this suspect you're looking for?" The cop flipped a couple of sheets of paper on the clipboard before answering.

"An Inu Yasha. He may have vital information on the murder of… Aw, heck kid, why do you care?" _Murder? Concerning someone he knew? Who?_

"Well, I live here and it would be nice to know what murder I'll be helping you with sir." The policeman gave him a stunned look before turning toward Inu Yasha.

"Could we go inside and sit for a moment?" The police officer looked surprised to see that the victim had even touched this vile creature. At this Inu Yasha smirked.

"Show me your badge and it could be a possibility." The officer flashed a nice, shiny official police badge before Inu Yasha even considered going indoors. "How about we sit out here on the porch and talk? It's a nice day and I guess I could enjoy it more with company." Inu Yasha gestured at two wicker chairs. In truth the officer would be safer outside the house than in. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha's older brother, did not care much for authority. In fact, he hated police officers, FBI agents, and, more than those, conspiracy theorists.

The officer looked confused for a moment before replying, "Well, I guess so." They sat down in two well-used wicker chairs and got comfortable. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Whose murder are you going to ask about?" Inu Yasha leaned forward, surprised to find himself interested in this murder investigation. When he caught himself, he suddenly leaned back and acted like a teenage rebel, pretending not to care until he heard the name of the body found. His eyes widened and he repeated in disbelief. "K… Kikyo?"

* * *

_A/N_:

_Dark Angel_: Oh, my. This will just not do! Kikyo's dead, Inu Yasha's a rebel, Miroku's a letch, Sango's violent, and Kagome's already fighting Inu Yasha! This is so different from the series! rolls eyes Anyway! I hope you liked this first installment of _Light and Shadow_, an Inu Yasha fan fiction.

_Teddy_: You know it's my job to be evil and sarcastic, not yours. You're just supposed to be sarcastic and say PG-13 language.

_Dark Angel: _Who gives a rat's ass? The mutt deserves a dead ex! Besides, he has to fall in love with Kagome, you numbskull.

_Makila: _You need to get laid.

_Dark Angel: _And you need to get a brain, but that's not fixable.

_Extraterrestrial: _runs up in Chicken suit Stay tuned for Chapter 2 folks! I hear it's better than Chapter 1! 574Y L337!!!!1!!11! Y0 r0x0rs!!!!11!!1!!11!!

_Alien_: For those of you who can't read l337, she just said stay cool and you rock. Ph34r teh l337ne55! I think that's how you say it anyway…


	2. Midnight is Blue

_Disclaimer: Yeah! More disclaiming! Once again, I don't own Inu Yasha or Kagome or Sango or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderfully developed characters._

Light and Shadow

Chapter 2

* * *

"K… Kikyo?" Inu Yasha continued to stare in disbelief at the officer. "Kikyo Yamagachi?" He asked, as if needing to confirm it was his Kikyo. The officer looked at him blankly.

"Why, yes," he began, flipping through papers on the clipboard again, "I believe so. You knew the victim." He said it less as a question and more as if stating something he was unsure of. Inu Yasha nodded dumbly. _She's dead? But how? And who? Why would anyone do this to her?_ "How close were you to the victim?" The officer asked unaware of the turmoil going on inside the boy. Inu Yasha sat quietly for a second, then answered quietly.

"We were going out for a while before she disappeared. The last day I had seen her we had gotten into a little fight." He didn't know why he had told the officer that, just because, he guessed. "Why would anyone kill her?" he asked, finally voicing the question most bugging him.

"We're still trying to figure that out, kid." A look of recognition suddenly came over the officer's face. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Inu Yasha wondered where he could have seen the officer before and didn't come up with anything. He shook his head no. "I don't know. You look sorta familiar…" Inu Yasha finally remembered somewhere he could have seen someone who looked like him.

"My father used to work for a big company, maybe it's him you saw." He offered sarcastically. He knew he looked nothing like his dad, but he didn't want to bring up his mother in front of some stranger. The officer shook his head, thinking.

"No, it wasn't a man… What was your mother's name?" Inu Yasha froze, but suddenly felt a presence behind him that signified his brother had come to scare away the police officer. A hand placed itself on the chair behind him and Inu Yasha did his best not to jump. He saw the police officer stand and reach out to shake hands with Sesshomaru, his older brother. "Hello, sir. I suspect you must be this young man's father." Both brothers cringed mentally at this. "You look very young to be a dad. How old are you?"

"I'm 21," Sesshomaru's smooth voice said from behind him. "And I'm his older brother, not his dad. Our father is," he paused slightly, "unavailable right now." Inu Yasha looked up to see a little smirk on Sesshomaru's face. Their father was drunk; he had been since Inu Yasha's mother had gotten sick and then died. "I think that this interview is over. If you have any more questions, you can call my brother's and my attorney." A business card exchanged hands as Sesshomaru's perfect English rolled out.

"Um, thank you for your help, Inu Yasha. And yours Mr. Sesshomaru." With that, the police officer backed away slowly, seeming as if he didn't want to startle the older of the two brothers.

"Dad's drunk again?" Inu Yasha asked angrily.

"Absolutely hung over; I'd recommend staying the night at your friend's tonight. I'm going over to Jaken's house, so I wouldn't be here if he tried anything." Inu Yasha would give his brother one thing, he made sure that nothing bad happened to Inu Yasha by the hands of their father. "What was he asking about anyway?" he changed the subject. Inu Yasha looked down.

"She's dead," he said quietly. "Some bastard killed her, and I couldn't protect her." He started getting angry with himself. His brother's good qualities ended at protective. A hand was placed on his shoulder. This was his brother's way of comforting him. "Thanks," he said dishonestly. It didn't help at all, but it was nice to know his brother tried.

* * *

Later on he paced his room thinking, sometimes yelling. _Why her? She didn't do anything wrong! I didn't protect her. If I just hadn't fought her, maybe she'd still be alive. _The turmoil raged on as he picked up the phone in his room. "Hello?" he asked angrily. Miroku's voice came across the line.

"Whoa, sorry. What'd I do this time?" Miroku's voice was a little distorted by the phone line. Inu Yasha paused in his pacing a moment and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm just… Do you think I could stay at your house tonight?" Miroku's brow cringed in concern at the ragged sound of his friend's voice.

"Um, yeah, you may want to wait a minute or two so I can clean up my room, though." Miroku said quickly. The concern didn't come through in his voice and for that Miroku was glad.

"Thanks, but you don't need to clean up. I'll bring a pillow and sheet for me to sleep on." A click indicated that the line had closed, and Miroku figured that Inu Yasha had probably already had the stuff together. Within ten minutes, Inu Yasha's car pulled up in the front drive of Miroku's house. The boy himself stepped out of the car, pillow wrapped in a blanket held under his arm.

Miroku held the front door open for his friend, but was concerned when he saw the clenched jaw and scrunched forehead. "Hey Inu, is something wrong?" Inu Yasha glanced up quickly with a lost look. He nodded grimly and walked up the stairs to Miroku's room.

They were soon sitting in his room, Miroku splayed on the bed and Inu Yasha sitting cross-legged on the floor. Miroku asked again what was wrong. "Someone killed her. Some bastard killed her and I couldn't protect her." Miroku knew who "her" was. The only person it could mean was Kikyo. "Damn it," Inu Yasha hissed.

"Oh. Is… that why you came over?" Inu Yasha looked up quickly, no longer lost. His brain was working overtime. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it is. Some cop came over and asked me if I had known her and told me they were asking about a murder." Inu Yasha shook his head in disbelief. "How could someone do that to her? She wasn't completely dislikable. I didn't know anyone who absolutely hated her." Miroku looked over at his friend and scrunched his eyebrows together to find the name of the one person who disliked her.

"There… there was one person. His name was Naraku." Inu Yasha hadn't recognized the name, but he could just be delirious.

"Who's Naraku?" He asked sharply. _Why hadn't I known about him? She knew she could have told me anything! _He looked at Miroku suspiciously. Miroku twiddled his thumbs and stalled.

"Well, his real name was Onigumo, but everyone called him Naraku. He was… a jerk, to say the least. And a bully. He would steal anything he could get his hands on, and none of the other teachers really cared." Miroku looked down. He thought for a moment then said, "He didn't only steal stuff. He would steal people's girlfriends to get revenge and anyone he couldn't steal away, he scared them from dating whoever they had been dating at the time. Kikyo was the only one he had never actually wooed or scared. She was one tough bitch, I'll tell ya."

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" Inu Yasha asked no one in particular. "She could've told me anything. She knew that." Suddenly he looked up, as if remembering that Miroku was there. "I'm gonna kill that bastard," he said darkly. Miroku didn't doubt him, he was just afraid of the consequences if he did and Naraku wasn't the killer.

"Inu Yasha, don't do anything stupid. Please," Miroku asked concernedly. He knew his friend and in that knew that he was capable of a lot. Inu Yasha nodded absently, not knowing just what he had agreed to, or in this case not to, do.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Alien: _Short chapter, all of us know. But we couldn't think of anything else. So… Yeah. We will hopefully create a longer chapter next time. This one's only three pages and hopefully that will be remedied next chapter.

_Teddy: _Like it actually matters if it's a short chapter or not. Lights a cigarette while coughing No one cares. I mean takes a drag it's just a story made by a stupid fourteen-year-old girl with imaginary personas. Look at us. We are her seven sides of a triangle. And, though that doesn't make sense to you geeks out there, it is more a joke among herself.

_Samantha_: pulls out axe I'm gonna kick your ass, Teddy, if you don't shut the hell up.

_Dark Angel:_ Sis, I told you not to talk like that. That's _my_ job, damn it. I speak all the fucking vulgarities here. Not you, me.

_Samantha:_ points to axe Do _not_ make me use this. It'd be a waste to use it on your sorry ass.

_Extraterrestrial_: walks up in pickle suit Join us next time for the third installment of _Light and Shadow_, an Inu Yasha fan fiction.

_Dark Angel _&_ Samantha_: Whatever…

_Teddy_: Oh. And I don't advocate smoking in any way whatsoever. It is harmful to your health and the health of those around you. Yells to health groups Happy now? Takes another drag


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: WHY!? WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THIS AGONY EVERY CHAPTER?! I do not fucking own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, all right? _((mutters))_ fucking bane of my fucking existence…

Pre-story note: This part, chapter 3, will introduce the characters that may not yet have been introduced. It also has a random made-up character named Hakkyu. No, I didn't rip that name of anything if it is similar or the same as some other character in a story. Anywho… On with the story!

* * *

Light and Shadow 

Chapter 3

* * *

A dark-haired girl walked easily through a gas station, unaffected by the fact that her boyfriend seemed to be grabbing her ass way too long. Her boyfriend had short blonde hair, but he was about a foot taller than the young girl. They stayed in a corner for a minute or two longer than they should have, seemingly making out. A few minutes later, they walked out of the store, hiding triumphant smiles on their faces.

The girl wore a brown beret that did a good job of hiding her eyes and the boy had a white hoodie on, hood up, which covered his. As soon as they were in the boy's car and out of sight, the girl whooped for joy and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, pulling down his hood in the process. She opened her jacket and out spilled several bags of chips, a few cokes and other drinks, some candy bars, and a lighter. The boy reached into his hoodie pocket and quietly pulled out a key chain for her.

A souvenir palm tree shaped key chain hung from his fingers and he passed it to her gently. He pulled out several other things including some beers, gum, and two cans of soup. Rin laughed at the stash they had gotten. They had food enough for a week here! She smiled and kissed Hakkyu again. "I got a job interview set up for tomorrow; we may not have to steal anymore to get what we need to eat!" He looked over doubtfully, but tried to encourage her.

"I'm proud of you, baby. Now all we need is for me to get a job and you to finish high school. It won't be too hard" Rin, 17, was not proud of her grades or her "after-school life", which was composed mostly of robbing gas stations and such, but Hakkyu, now 19, was proud she was going to finish high school. He hadn't finished, so he worked odd jobs here and there, but it didn't bring in enough for them to live on together. They lived in an old Chevy pick-up truck, but they had enough knick-knacks like can openers that you have to use your hands to open the cans and pocket knives, that they could take anything and eat it.

They would steal paper plates once in a while or eating utensils, but other than that and food, nothing. Rin stole partly from necessity and partly because she liked the thrill of it. Adrenaline rush to the greatest power she knew. Her habit of stealing was what forced her to move in with Hakkyu. The parents had been nervous when she had told them she was dating someone two years older, but when she had gotten caught stealing one time, they said she had to go or he did. She couldn't give up Hakkyu, so here she was.

"All I need is to get a break. Just one break, and I'll find a job I can keep, baby. All I need is a break. Find a person willing to hire someone who looks like me."

* * *

Sesshomaru Kokoro sat in the office, awaiting his newest employee-to-be for interview. His long black hair was tied up neatly in a long black ponytail and he wore a nice button-up shirt and slacks. The girl's name was Rin Honda and she was going to be interviewed for an office secretary. All she would really need to know how to do is file papers and answer a phone. He heard a knock on the door from who he assumed to be the company secretary and invited her in.

"Sir, Miss Honda is here," she said cautiously. Sesshomaru told the plump woman to send her in and was amazed at the girl he saw. She had raven black hair and couldn't be older than sixteen, if that. She wore a professional looking blouse and khaki pants. Sesshomaru marveled at the fact that one so young could look so mature. He stood to greet her with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome, Miss Honda. Please," he said, gesturing at the chair, "make yourself comfortable." They took seats on opposite sides of the desk and looked at each other calmly before Sesshomaru broke the silence by looking through a few papers. "It says you're here for the secretarial job, but you don't look old enough to be driving, much less working in a big company like this." He stated it as if he were unsure of her qualifications.

She laughed and then, "Sir, I'm 17 years old, even if I don't look it. And yes, sir, I'm here for the secretarial job." She looked at him calmly. They went through about a half an hour of interviewing before it was over. He told her to be there at 5 after school, since she was still in school, she could be a part-time secretary. She walked out of there and had to wait until she was outside to jump for joy.

Sesshomaru wanted to jump for joy, too. He had a young, beautiful secretary who, in one year, would be able to leave. No commitment, no regret. He leaned back in his chair and wondered about how long it would be this time before she quit. He didn't like the prospect of it, though, so he pushed the thought away as a joke. She didn't have to leave. Some secretaries can get paid very well, and she could work her way up in the company. _Why don't I want to think about her leaving?_

That afternoon was spent avoiding his father and making sure his brother would too. _If I didn't tell him pops was drunk, he would never escape._ He stepped into a deathly quiet house and snuck up the stairs, too fast for his father to catch him. He called Miroku's house for Inu Yasha to let him know their dad would be hung over that night and sober enough the next day that it would be safe.

After that he snuck out of the house, checking to make sure his father was still alive on the way. The even deep breathing and groaning meant he was fine. With that final thought, he left the house to find his brother, then stay in his office that night. It was going to be a long night with all the things he needed to think about. Thank goodness his office had a coffee machine.

* * *

Kagome was fuming as she walked to her first class. _The nerve of that boy… _she was still angry about him walking off from their conversation just a few days ago. She growled at the thought and her friends cast her a worried glance. "Kagome," Yuka started, "are you all right? I mean… You've been quiet all morning." She didn't want to mention the growling thing. Kagome grunted "fine" under her breath and nearly ran into someone turning a corner.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine," Yuki pushed. Kagome wouldn't take any more of this. She stopped in the hallway right where she was, causing her friends to bump into her. She was shaking and her friends knew they had pushed too much. She didn't say anything for about a minute and stopped shaking.

"I said I'm fine," she forced out, nearly yelling. Why would her friends think something was wrong? Everything was _fine _except for that stupid black-haired boy. What'd he say his name was? Inu Yasha? Her friends didn't believe her but they didn't dare say anything else. They sat through their first hour class silently. They did that until archery class. The last hour of the day, Kagome got all bulls eyes. She wasn't willing to tell anyone she had imagined a certain boy's head as the target and aimed for the nose.

She smiled to herself for that. She was on her way home when she decided she would go back to the park today and, if he was there, demand an explanation. She looked around the park and sat on the swingset, near enough to the monkey bars she would hear him when he climbed up, but positioned just where he couldn't see her without looking for her.

Sure enough, he got on the monkey bars about half an hour later. She waited a minute to make sure he wasn't leaving and made her move. She crept up until she was standing beneath the monkey bars and Inu Yasha's head. _3… 2… 1!_ "Boo!" It worked; the boy was sent falling to the ground and thumped his back in the right spot where he was stunned still for a moment.

"You!" he yelled angrily. He glared up at her standing over him, clad in the same uniform she'd been in a few days ago. She smiled triumphantly and laughed. That part kind of scared him. Then she covered it up with indignancy.

"Yes, me!" She said triumphantly. "Who else could scare you off the monkey bars?" He rubbed his back where it was sore and was about to stand but she sat on his stomach, her legs crossed on one side of him, and held his arms from swiping her off. "Now, you can't run off. You're gonna answer my questions _honestly_ or I'll sit on you until tomorrow morning." He growled at her, but she was unaffected.

"Alright, ask what you will." He figured, _what could it hurt? It's not like she's with the tabloids or something like that._ But she had to ask the two things she'd wanted to know since he ran off. He was dumfounded by the questions she asked.

"Why did you run off? And who was Kikyo to you?" She looked at him smugly. He knew he wouldn't be moving until morning if he didn't answer her honestly. He looked around, as if the answer would come and jump into his mouth. His jaw dropped slightly, and she saw that she had surprised him. She smiled even more smugly.

"I… um… Is that all you want to know?" He asked confusedly. She nodded quickly and he tried desperately to find an answer. "Me and Kikyo… We were… we went out right before… you know…" he stumbled to say the right thing. He suddenly found the ground to his left very interesting. After a long silent minute, he finally looked to see what the girl was doing. Kagome was shaking her head slowly at the ground. "What's that for?" he asked incredulously.

"I… I hadn't known her until I found out that she was one of my distant cousins. Third or fourth. My aunt or someone took me to her 'memorial service'. They thought she was dead then and never thought they would find a body." She was still shaking her head. _What did that mean?_ "I hadn't even known her, and there were so many people there. They were mostly crying or sobbing, but there were a few who didn't cry. I saw her picture, and then I knew who she was.

"I remembered seeing her at family reunions and stuff, but only hidden from view, and she never played with the other kids, like me. She only walked around with a little doll of a priestess. She acted like she didn't want to associate with commoners like us humans, or something." Inu Yasha looked at the girl piteously. "I guess then I wouldn't have known, but now I think that could've been the fault of all the people at school treating her like she _was _high and mighty."

"No," Inu Yasha said quietly. "It's not like that. She isn't… wasn't… like that. She couldn't be!" He looked at her like she was talking about Kikyo being a guy because he looked so confused. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _Oh, no_, he thought to himself, _don't cry. Please don't cry!_

"You! You didn't have to see her stomp all over you like a little fly just trying to get out! You didn't have her look at you as if you were common street trash! What do you know about how she was?" She yelled at him and the tears started pouring down her cheeks. She jumped off of his chest and all the air rushed in quickly. Little dots appeared in his eyes for a moment. She spoke quietly, "You never knew what she was really like. You saw that mask she put on for parents and people she was 'friends' with."

"No! She was a nice person, she was thoughtful, and she wasn't as high and mighty as you say she acted! She… She…" He tried to think of something good and then he realized… He didn't know her well. He knew what had happened in her life, and what she had said about her boring relatives, but nothing about her. "She never let me know what she was like…" he said quietly to himself. He couldn't believe it. He was sitting up now, looking up forlornly at Kagome.

"Exactly. No one knew but us. The other people in her family that were her age. Don't tell me what she was like." Tears were coming from her eyes again. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do. So he panicked.

"Don't cry! What is it? What happened?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. He stood, wondering what to do. And then he heard the one person he would rather not hear today. Or rather, he heard the cell phone of the person he would rather not hear right now. A concerto piece rang through the air in high-pitched beeps. _Not him right now…_ he thought to himself as he slumped slightly.

_A/N:_

_Light Angel:_ Hm… I wonder who this mystery person is who could have a concerto piece on his cell phone…

_Dark Angel:_ _((rolls eyes))_ Yeah, I wonder… God damn it, this chapter sucks…

_Alien:_ I know, but I couldn't think of anything else… And they are going through a tell all phase right now… Kagome's kinda like that, but Inu Yasha only tells the girlfriend thing.

_Samantha: ((comes in covered in blood))_ Ah… Another good day of de… There's people here?! You could've told me before I got here!

_Dark Angel:_ Sometimes I wonder how we're related.

_Extraterrestrial:_ _((runs up in burger suit))_ Muhahaha! Join us for chapter 4 of _Light and Shadow_, an Inu Yasha fan fiction.


End file.
